Left Behind
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: As long as I can still reach out and touch you. Then I will never die... AU Movie-verse


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(uhh, enjoy?)

* * *

Jazz remembered wailing incoherently as his Prime delivered the news, dropping to his knees and keening loudly as a broken chevron was delivered to him taken from the wreckage of a new Autobot base that had been just beyond the ruins of Praxus. The ruby chevron had one point splintered off and dust and grime clung to the golden crest that would have been the centre point of attachment to a helm. Glyphs etched into the base of one of the chevron points identified the mech that had lost the head adornment. Prowl.

Jazz flinched willing the memory away as he sat on the edge of one of the craters that earth's moon had in abundance. He fished around in his subspace drawing forth the carefully cleaned chevron. The remaining point glinted as he turned it over in his clawed hands, remembering his beloved intended. He and Prowl had been in the final stages of a relationship which had naturally led to the suggestion and final proposition of bonding. His intakes hitched as he ran a sensitive claw tip over the shorn off end of a tip caressing the golden centre crest. Prime had ordered Jazz's his own Ops mechs watch him after Prowl's deactivation, concerned that they had already bonded and he would attempt to follow his lover to the Well of sparks. He had fooled them, broken inside but happy on the out. He played his part so well, not even his long-time friends, Mirage or Bumblebee had noticed.

He guarded Prowl's discarded chevron jealously, keeping it tucked away safely in his subspace. Jazz looked up from the ruby and gold item to watch as Optimus and Ironhide wandered about the moon chatting about happier times. Ratchet had stalked off somewhere, most likely to the other side of the small moon to get some 'peace and quiet'. No-one was watching.

He gave a soft smile as he swiveled to face away from where Ironhide and Optimus had stopped facing the planet earth. Jazz opened his chest plates and examined his spark chamber. The doors of his spark chamber would never open again, he resolved, taking out his medical grade welder and placed Prowl's chevron to the closed box that housed his spark.

He made sure to place the golden crest right over the crevice where the spark chamber would open to reveal his blue spark. Jazz knew it was going to hurt, but not as much as losing Prowl had. He kept his screams of pain down to low whimpers of agony that he made sure couldn't be heard by the other mechs around him. As he finished welding around the golden crest he began on the red points of the chevron. It became easier after a while; this was a piece of Prowl. It wasn't his lovers spark but this was a part of him, the part of him that hadn't been left in that rubble tomb back on Cybertron. He supposed that it was like what happened in a bond; you exchanged a part of your spark, your soul, for someone else's. With a satisfied sigh of his intakes he took the welder away from his chamber and looked down to admire his work.

The ruby and gold melted perfectly with the solid silver of his spark chamber, Prowl's glyphs that had marked his designation and rank as Prime's Second in Command were still visible ever though some of the glyphs had melted a little as Jazz had made sure to properly attach it. He suspaced his welder with a satisfied whirl.

Jazz gave a chirp of happiness as he admired his handiwork brushing his clawed digits across the new adornment. Ratchet would have his aft but he didn't care. He was bonded now, he was bonded to the part of Prowl that his lover had left behind for him.

He stood up attracting Optimus' attention, the huge mech waving him over. He plastered his usual carefree smile on his face, realizing that it didn't feel so fake anymore as he greeted his Prime with his usual Polyhexian drawl.

It was all okay now.

-After The battle for the Allspark-

Ratchet pulled back the tarp that covered Jazz's body. He examined the tears in the Saboteurs body, it had been torn brutally, at the stomach. He heaved a sigh from his intakes and went about finally taking the brave little mech apart. He hated this part of the job but Ironhide needed a patch of armor for his arm after a training session that had went a little wrong and he couldn't exactly use the human's spare parts that they had offered from their cars. He patted Jazz on the shoulder, saying sorry to the body before setting to work.

He linked up with the shell, finding the protocol for opening the chest plates. With a hiss the body obeyed two dull panels of silver lifting up and swinging out as a spark chamber was pushed forward. HE couldn't hold back his gasp of horror at what he saw.

Prowl's vibrant chevron welded to the spark chamber shone in the harsh lights of the med-bay. Ratchet stepped back from the body wanting to purge. The spark chamber was covered in dried energon that had been brought forth from Jazz welding his lover's chevron to him.

"You mad fool" Ratchet snapped slamming his servo onto the berth. "You could have killed yourself doing that!"

His rage subsided fractionally as he saw what Jazz had later inscribed below it. "As long as I can still reach out and touch you. Then I will never die"

"I guess you had us fooled" Ratchet sighed as he transformed his hand into a saw and began cutting away at the chest plates with a resigned air "Be at peace Jazz, and be happy"

-Afterlife-

Jazz awoke to feel arms around him

"You really need to stop being so reckless" chided a deep baritone from behind him "I knew one day it would get you killed"

He gasped turning over to look into his lovers face "You're here!"

Golden optics flickered with amusement "Where else would I be but beside you?"

"Probably doing reports" Jazz replied with a winning grin reaching out a servo to trace his lover's faceplates then tracing the brilliant ruby and gold chevron that was now intact upon Prowl's helm. "Stay with me?"

"Always." the Praxian mech smiled reaching back to rest his hand on Jazz's chest plates. "Always and forever"


End file.
